


Archery Accident

by katofthenorth



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Windrunner Sisters, alleria is tired, lirath is done with his sisters, sylvanas is proud, vereesa is weepy, young windrunners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katofthenorth/pseuds/katofthenorth
Summary: Accidents are accidents, except when they aren't.Featuring, Lirath 'done with his sister shenanigans' Windrunner.Inspired by this wonerful piece of fan art bypeppermintbaton Tumblr.





	Archery Accident

Sylvanas barked out a laugh as Vereesas arrow sailed clear over the target they had been firing at. “Your aim is almost as bad as your taste in boys, Little Moon,” she teased, shoving her shoulder playfully.

“It is not, Sylvanas!” Vereesa snapped.

“Vereesa the last boy you tried dating could hardly write his own name. The one before hit on both Alleria and our mother within five minutes of meeting them.” Sylvanas grinned leaning down to get in her sisters face, “you have terrible taste in boys.” She took the bow from Vereesa and plucked an arrow out of the dirt. She didn’t even look at the target as she drew back her bow and fired the arrow. Her ears twitched at the sound solid thunk that sounded when the arrow hit its mark and her grin only widened when she turned her head to see where it had hit. “Dead center,” she boasted, “and that is why I’m already a ranger.”

“A rookie ranger,” Vereesa ground out, taking her bow back.

“For now,” Sylvanas mused with a small smirk, “but give me a few years and I’ll fly up the ranks.”

Vereesa’s ears flicked back slightly, “must you always be so full of yourself?”

Sylvanas chuckled as she turned to walk down the range, “you know it's true. If you ever make Ranger, I have no doubt that you’ll be answering to me shortly after.”

Vereesa grit her teeth as she watched her sister. Her grip on the bow tightened as she plucked up an arrow and took aim. One arrow, straight past her shoulder, that would have to shut her up about her aim at least. Knock her down a peg or to. Vereesa grinned as she imagined the shocked look that would be on Sylvanas’ face when the arrow whizzed by her. With that in mind, she let her arrow fly.

Her aim was true and was about to sail past Sylvanas until she did something that Vereesa hadn't anticipated. Sylvanas turned. The arrow slammed into Sylvanas’ shoulder, sending her stumbling back, eyes wide with shock. Sylvanas looked from Vereesa’s horrified face to the arrow and back to the arrow, “you shot me,” she said incredulously as Vereesa jogged over to her, “you actually shot me!”

“Sylvanas I am so sorry I didn’t mean-” Vereesa cut herself off when Sylvanas grabbed her arm, shaking her.

Sylvanas was practically beaming while she shook her little sister, “I can't believe it! You actually managed to shoot me! A moving target!” She went to move her injured arm, but the pain that flared up caused her to double over.

With a panicked gasp, Vereesa caught Sylvanas, helping her back to her feet. She looked around frantically until her eyes landed on their brother, reading a book in the shade, “Lireth!” she shouted.

The youngest Windrunner looked over the top of his book at his sisters. Lirath let out a sigh to heavy for his age and closed his book with a snap when he saw Sylvanas swaying on her feet. “I’ll go get Alleria,” he huffed as he hurried off towards the village.

Carefully as she could, Vereesa helped Sylvanas to a bench at the edge of the practice range and eased her down onto it. She sat down next to her, allowing her older sister to lean against her. Vereesa glanced up at Sylvanas worriedly. She was pale and her eyes were distant, a lazy smile spread across her face as she leaned more heavily against Vereesa. “Sylvanas I am so so sorry!” her ears drooped.

“Sorry? Why on Azeroth are you sorry?” Sylvanas smiled brighter, “this is the greatest thing you've ever done!”

Vereesa recoiled slightly, “shooting you was the greatest thing I’ve ever done?”

Sylvanas seemed to think that over for a minute, “well,” she relented, “maybe not shooting me. But shooting something moving, at that range? That requires a lot of skill.” She reached for the arrow, giving it an experimental tug, laughing loudly when it didn't even budge, “and look how deep it is! You must have put all your power into that shot!”

Vereesa looked to the ground, unsure of what to do with the complements Sylvanas was giving her. She had just shot her sister and Vereesa was sure that Sylvanas was moments away from thanking her! She was saved not long after as Lirath came up the path towards him, Alleria close behind, irritation plain on her face.

“I leave you two alone for ten minutes, ten minutes, and one of you gets shot,” Alleria groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. She kneeled down, examining the wound closely. She gently pressed a hand to the skin around the wound, sighing through her nose when blood oozed out. “All right, up you go,” Alleria helped her younger sister stand, slinging her good arm over her shoulder and wrapping her free hand around her waist. Slowly, they began to walk down the path to the village, “come along Vereesa, Lirath. Sunlight knows I can’t leave any of you alone.”

It took the siblings far longer than usual to reach the edge of the village. Sylvanas kept stumbling, tripping over her own feet. Blood dripped steadily down her arm. “You’re very lucky, Sylvanas,” Alleria frowned, “a little further to the left and this could-“

“Could have been a killing blow!” Sylvanas finished, grinning like a fool, “Little Moons first kill!” Vereesa looked horrified at her words. “I would have been so proud!”

“You would have been dead, Sylvanas,” Alleria groundout.

“I would have died the proudest sister in all of Azeroth!” Sylvanas proclaimed loudly.

Vereesa watched her sister bicker back and forth with a look of horror. She had almost killed her sister! She trailed behind them, head down and ears drooping. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as her mind ran wild, imagining what her life would be like without her big sister. Sylvanas had always been there for her. She was always the first to ask her to join her on rides and hunts. When their mother had decided that Vereesa was old enough to learn how to use a bow, Sylvanas had leaped at the chance to teach her and had been ever since. And in a brief flash of anger, Vereesa had almost killed her. She looked up when her sisters veered dangerously off the road.

Sylvanas grinned foolishly at the merchant she had just dragged Alleria

Over to. She gestured wildly to the arrow with her chin, “you see that? My baby sister is going to be a ranger!”

The merchant forced a smile and nodded, looking to Alleria, “is she all right, Lady Alleria?”

Alleria forced her own smile as she steered Sylvanas back to the path, “I’m afraid that she may have also hit her head,” she pinched her sister side, effectively silencing her, “for she is acting quite the fool. We’re heading to see the priests now. Do you know who is in today?”

“I believe Priestess Liadrin is still here, though she might have left to return to Silvermoon.”

“Thank you,” Alleria called over her shoulder as she once more led her siblings down the road.

“She has perfect aim!” Sylvanas declared, stumbling a few steps.

“I was aiming past her, Alleria!” Vereesa had given up on trying not to cry and allowed her tears to flow freely down her face, “I swear it!”

“I know, Little Moon,” Alleria grunted, trying to keep Sylvanas standing.

Finally, the four of them made it to the small temple near the far edge of Windrunner Village. Lirath stayed outside while his sister ventured forth. Alleria leaned Sylvanas against Vereesa and huffed, “hold her a moment.” She took a few more steps inside, looking around. “Priestess Liadrin?” she called.

She didn't have to wait long before a tired looking priestess hurried into the entrance hall. Liadrin's usual greeting died in her throat when she saw the three Windrunner sisters loitering about, her eyes glued to Alleria, “Lady Windrunner,” she bowed her head, loose strands of auburn hair falling down into her face, “to what do I owe the honor?”

“Just Alleria,” the eldest Windrunner corrected kindly, “and I’m not too sure how much of an honor you will find this.” She looked over her shoulder at Sylvanas, her eyes narrowing slightly, “my little sister here seems to have had an accident on the range. Is the Highpriest in?”

Liadrin huffed as she looked back up, “unfortunately, no. He seems to think that just because I have been sent here to offer aid by High Priest Vandellor, that he can just leave everything to me. Part of my continuing training, he says.”

Alleria chuckled lightly as she motioned for Vereesa to help Sylvanas over to them. “Lucky for us then. The High Priest would be far more likely to just let her go on with this arrow.”

“She’s going to make an amazing ranger!” Sylvanas grinned as she was leaned against Aleria again, “with good enough aim to rival the best!”

Liadrin’s ears twitched and she sighed, “bring her to the back.”

Vereesa stood and watched as Sylvanas was practically dragged further into the temple, shouting out words of praise. Nothing to distract her now, Vereesa sat down against the wall hugging her knees and sobbed. She wasn't sure how long she sat there but was startled when she felt gentle fingers comb through her silvery blonde hair.

“Enough tears now, Little Moon,” Alleria spoke softer than Vereesa had ever heard. “Sylvanas is a tough elf, it will take more than that to keep her down.” She settled down next to Vereesa, awkwardly pulling the smaller elf against her side, “you know that don't you?” When Vereesa nodded, she gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, “then why the tears?”

Vereesa rubbed at her eyes, willing herself to stop crying to no avail, “I shot her!” she sobbed, “I could have killed her all because I was trying something I knew I couldn't do!” then, quieter, she added, “she’s going to hate me.”

“Hate you?” Alleria sat up straighter, “Vereesa, I am certain that you are the only person in the world that she could never hate. No matter what happens.”

Vereesa wasn't sure how long she sat there, curled up against her sister. Her ears twitched at every sound and Alleria kept her close. The sound of approaching footsteps had them both on their feet as Liadrin and Sylvanas walked into the entry room. Vereesa wasn't sure if her sister looked better now that the arrow had been removed. Sylvanas’ ears drooped pathetically and she wore an expression that put the sad kittens to shame. She was pale, her eyes a bit foggy, her arm supported in a sling and she winced with every step. Like the slightest movement of her arm was almost too much to bear.

Vereesa cautiously approached her sister, fully expecting anger, but was shocked when Sylvanas did nothing more than ruffle her hair and pull her close. “I’m sorry, Sylvanas,” she sniffled as she wrapped her arms around her.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Sylvanas returned the hug with her good arm, “I shouldn’t have pushed you as I did.”

“I had to drug her, just a little bit,” Liadrin interrupted them without a hint of shame.

Alleria raised a brow at that, “was it that painful for her?”

Liadrin scoffed, crossing her arms over her simple robes, “I needed some way to keep her quiet. It is surprisingly difficult to channel the Light when the person I am trying to heal keeps shouting praise for the one to shot her. I swear, dealing with all the rangers in Silvermoon is easier than dealing with her.”

Alleria laughed at that as she ushered her sister towards the door. “Oh, and, Priestess Liadrin, you won't be telling our Mother about this, will you?”

Liadrin threw her hands up as she rushed back into the inner rooms, “and to end the day you have me keeping secrets from the Ranger General!”

Lirath wasn't waiting for them outside and Alleria sighed heavily. “Great. Now I have to track him down. I swear the three of you are trying to put me in an early grave.”

“We must not be trying hard enough,” Sylvanas teased, whimpering in pain when Alleria responded by flicking her shoulder.

Vereesa looked up at Alleria, “you really aren't going to tell Mother?”

“Are you joking?” Alleria snorted, “of course I’m not. I would never hear the end of it. I'm supposed to be keeping you all safe and then one of you goes and gets shot by the other. So no, under no circumstances will I be telling out Mother.”

“Tell me what.” The three sisters froze at the stern voice that spoke up. Behind them stood Lireesa Windrunner, Ranger General and their mother. She stood with her arms crossed, chin held high and her eyes narrowed, waiting. Behind her was Lirath, mimicking her pose, but sticking his tongue out at his sisters.

Sylvanas seemed to sober up instantly and she grabbed Vereesa’s arm with her good hand, “run, Little Moon!” She urged as she followed her own advice and took off down the road.

Not needing to be told twice, Vereesa ran after her sister, laughing loudly at the sound of Alleria calling after them. She grinned over her shoulder at Sylvanas as she ran past her, “better hurry up or I’ll take the good hiding spot all for myself!”

Alleria was right, they were the moons, and there was nothing that would tear them apart. 

 


End file.
